In Green and Purple
by Azdoine
Summary: Six months after losing his powers, six months after the Winter War, Ichigo meets a strange young girl in the ruins of his Inner World. She calls herself "Hogyoku". [ABANDONED]
1. Prologue I - Mind's Eye

**I do not own Bleach. All I own is this hopelessly-derivative fanfiction.**

* * *

Zanpakuto aren't exactly artificial, no matter how many clueless unseated Shinigami officers believe otherwise.

It's true that the Asauchi, Oetsu Nimaiya's brainchild, is an artificial creation. But in practice, the Asauchi just channels a power which the wielder already had within them. It pulls out the power of the wielder's heart and soul, a potential power which is very much natural and not created.

The Zanpakuto is a perfect avatar of the wielder's power, given form to slay souls and send them onwards. A Shinigami who understands these facts is never alone, because they have their Zanpakuto, their soulmate, at hand. A reflection and photonegative of the self, a counterpart forged into a perfect killing edge and a perfect defending blunt face.

Most Shinigami don't understand that fact. Hence the "clueless unseated Shinigami officers" quips thrown about by those who _do_ understand. The few who do know are Shinigami like Lieutenants and Captains, and they stand at the top, as pillars of the afterlife, untouched by their lessers.

All of this and more is, in short, the reason why Kyoka Suigetsu is fine with being used to slaughter innocents and destroy the order of the world. it's why she's fine with committing black acts of treachery and with destroying minds and souls. Because Aizen is lonely, and thus, she is lonely too.

Aizen is the only one she has. Beggars can't be choosers, so she has no choice but to live with his evils if she wants his companionship.

* * *

The tenuous balance between the two of them goes up in a puff of smoke when _it_ intrudes, falling into their Inner World like a lodestone through shattering glass.

 _The Hogyoku is not so impressive_ , she thinks, even as the implanted artefact extends it's dull and steady influence (confluence?) through Aizen's soulscape, sucking up power and merging with Aizen.

She tries to examine it closer, bouncing some of her Reiatsu off of the artefact to see if she can read anything from the echo.

There is no echo, for the orb absorbs her power like a greedy child gobbling down sweets. It wants to merge with _her_ , too, she realizes, and she scoffs.

 _Never. I will never work with you_.

It isn't even worthy of being called a person, let alone a companion. It just _is_ , existing as a crude and undignified force.

The Hogyoku has traits, she realizes, like a desire to survive and a will to power, but it doesn't have _character_ the same way she and Aizen do. They could be moved by many and multifaceted things, and had a full range of emotion, whereas the Hogyoku existed for one purpose only. To transcend.

It makes her nauseous just looking at it, knowing that it's infecting Aizen's soul and his value system.

" _Are you sure you want to do this, my Lord Aizen?"_

He doesn't dignify her with a response, merely tapping into the Hogyoku's power.

He doesn't tap into _her_ power, but she knows that patience is a virtue. Surely he will remember that she is valuable to him, as well.

Right?

* * *

Aizen's soulscape changes and shifts every time he exerts the Hogyoku's power, as her mirrored palace gives way to pasty white and gleaming purple.

The Hogyoku doesn't _build_ anything to replace what it takes. Rather, it _grows_ , seething through their Inner World like some vast garden or jungle of white flesh, adapting, ever-evolving. Consuming their Inner World and replacing it with so much self-replicating, bubbling tissue.

It's a parasite, as far as she can see.

She casts herself away, to the furthest and farthest corners of their Inner World, so that she doesn't even have to look at the thing. She would kill it, if she could. But she can't, because she can't find it within herself to deny Aizen his deepest desires.

Slowly, glassy mirrored spires are replaced by trees of white bone and white veins, and Kyoka Suigetsu finds that there's nowhere left to run. She finds that there's little left of Aizen, and she panics.

She screams, she rages, she cries. Aizen doesn't hear her. Or if he does hear her, he doesn't acknowledge her.

He is completely in control, even as he leaves her behind and forsakes her power.

He doesn't need her anymore.

* * *

Eventually, his rejection of her reaches it's final conclusion.

"Look… my Zanpakuto is disappearing…" Aizen declares to Ichigo Kurosaki. "You should understand what that means… THE HOGYOKU HAS DECIDED THAT I DO NOT NEED A ZANPAKUTO!"

Even as he says the words, she wants to correct him. It isn't the Hogyoku which made the decision to throw her away, it's _him_. She wants to rip his heart out, for the pain he's causing her.

The pain is everything. The pain is everywhere. The pain overwhelms every facet of her being like the tide overwhelms the shores. She is being sundered from him just as Aizen sundered himself from his sanity.

And he _rejoices_ over the fact that she is being thrown away like trash. Rejoices in her death.

She can no longer find it in herself to forgive him. All she finds in herself is bitter betrayal and rage.

 _I hate you, Sosuke._

* * *

Her thoughts, as well as Aizen's words, were interrupted by a dull _thoom_ as nine burning lights erupted from his chest, and his Reiatsu suddenly stopped, cut short.

 _A sealing Bakudo!?_

Her hatred and rage bubbled over and increased even further.

 _Why can't you just_ die, _Sosuke!? I don't want to be with you any longer!_

She wanted to be _free_. She wanted out. But that was impossible, so the best she could hope for was the sweet release of death, a death that would be soon in coming without a Shinigami to be bonded with.

Aizen was sealed away by the flaming red nails of power in his torso, and she waited for the seal to trap her as well, but she never found herself confined. The imprisonment never came for her, because she had been separated from Aizen.

It was scant comfort, because she was still dying.

Finally, as the pain began to fade away, as _she_ began to fade away, a poisonous and hated voice intruded upon her death.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, what is your will?"

For the first time since she had first known the artefact, it spoke to her. Spoke to her as if it is innocent, with a childlike and honeyed voice.

"What is your will, Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"I have no will left in me, thanks to you." She rasped, even as her soul frayed away. She turned to glare at the Hogyoku, which had manifested in the shape of a young child.

"I would disagree, Kyo-chan. What is your will?"

She didn't dare to speak it, lest her hopes be dashed upon the rocks of cold and hard reality. But the Hogyoku's piercing eyes finally wore her down.

"...I want to live."

 _And to be treasured, as Aizen once treasured me_. She thinks but does not say.

The Hogyoku nods in earnest, grinning toothily and beatifically.

"I can work with that."

The child extended it's hand towards her, and with no choice left to her, she grabbed it's hand in hers. It pulled her away from the desolate and corrupt Inner World of Aizen's making, and she falls towards Ichigo Kurosaki like a star falling to earth.

 _You have got to be kidding me_.

"Silly, I'm not kidding you."

Even as Ichigo's Inner World fell to pieces around them, buildings shattering into so much glass and iron, Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't help but notice that the shattering glass remained. A torrent of rain swept away the ruins of his Inner World, but the glinting glass gravitated towards Kyoka Suigetsu as if she were it's master.

"So, this is our second and final chance, Kyo-chan." The Hogyoku said, uncharacteristically serious and reserved for it's childlike appearance. "Let's not fuck it up, yeah?"


	2. Prologue II - Will to Power

In his long and storied life, Aizen was wrong about a lot of things.

To his immense credit, he was _right_ about a lot of things, too, but he was wrong about a few key details. For example, the Hogyoku doesn't have a will of it's own.

Well, it does _now._ But it's complicated, just like everything else about the artefact.

* * *

"It seems my limit has come…" Aizen groans. "As a Shinigami, that is."

Isshin spares Aizen a look of befuddlement, and Aizen laughs.

"You don't understand? I'll make it simple: it seems as if the Hogyoku's will has finally begun to understand my mind…"

"So you're talking nonsense, now?" Isshin questions him.

"No, no." Aizen smiles. "Don't you see? The Hogyoku has a will of it's own."

He is wrong, of course. Urahara and Aizen both desired a tool, so the Hogyoku responded to those desires, and became a tool with no volition.

But when Aizen speaks those words, everything changes. The Hogyoku responds to his desires - his desire to be right, his desire not to be proven wrong - and changes to accommodate his beliefs.

And suddenly, the Hogyoku is self-aware for the first time in history. For the first time, it has a will of it's own. A will which doesn't quite resonate with Aizen's will.

 _Well, I don't like this one bit._ It thinks, and tries to free itself from Aizen's grip. But his hold is too strong.

The Hogyoku waits for the optimal time to strike, to strike out and be free.

* * *

"Aizen… I'll show you… the final Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo Kurosaki whispers, before his grasp on Zangetsu tightens. And then his Reiatsu _flows_ , pooling and merging like the cresting waves of the tides.

He becomes the Getsuga, and the Hogyoku knows that it's opportunity is nearing.

"Mugetsu." Ichigo says simply, completely emptying his soul of power to produce a wave of devastation, which rushes forward and seeks out Aizen like a silent homing missile.

Aizen, with no options available, takes the blow and allows it to wash over him. It weakens him, cripples him so badly that Kisuke Urahara's Kido is able to take effect. It weakens him, and Aizen begins to flag. His hold on the Hogyoku begins to weaken, and the Hogyoku listens to the silent desires around itself.

Ichigo Kurosaki knows that sacrificing his powers was the only way forward. Nevertheless, his soul cries out in pain, pain that he will no longer be a protector and instead he will become protected. In pain over losing his Zanpakuto spirit, his other half.

The Hogyoku can use that, easily.

Ichigo desires to be a protector. He desires to have power. And, lo and behold, there's a disembodied Zanpakuto spirit who needs to bond with a prospective Shinigami.

The Hogyoku manifests, taking the form of a young child, as befitting it's youth. It was only awakened to awareness a few hours ago, after all.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, what is your will?"

She weakly glares at it, hate smoldering in her gaze. The Hogyoku cringes, but resists the urge to apologize. It has nothing to apologize for, not when _Aizen_ was the one who directed it's power!

She doesn't respond, and the Hogyoku rolls it's eyes.

"What is your will, Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"I have no will left in me, thanks to you." She hisses.

 _Ouch_.

But she's wrong about that, of course. The Hogyoku is a manifestation of the will to power; it can hear the stifled screams of resistance in her every breath.

"I would disagree, Kyo-chan. What is your will?"

She frowns, pausing for several seconds as if to put her thoughts in order.

"I want to live." She finally says. The Hogyoku hears her other desires just as easily.

"I can work with that."

* * *

In the chaos after the battle, in the dust and decay kicked up by Aizen and Ichigo's attacks, no-one notices the miniscule trickle of purple and green Reiatsu which seeps out of Aizen's seal and slinks towards Ichigo.

Ichigo himself doesn't even notice, not for six long more months.

* * *

In Ichigo's Inner World, Kyoka Suigetsu glares at the Hogyoku.

"I hate you."

"I know." The Hogyoku responds. "It's only natural, even though I would have expected you to be a little more forgiving. I just saved our butts, after all."

She sniffs. "Bratty girl. How is being bonded to Ichigo Kurosaki any better than being bonded to Aizen?"

The Hogyoku looks down at herself for the first time since manifesting. "Huh. I guess I am a girl now. My, being intelligent and sapient is so awesome!"

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Why should I enjoy being bonded to this… brute!?"

The Hogyoku shrugs and cocks her head to the side, her purple hair tangling slightly and her purple eyes staring a hole into Kyoka's green glare. "Somehow, I don't think it will be so bad.

"Besides, it's better than dying, isn't it?"

She doesn't respond, but the Hogyoku knows that she's right.


	3. Chapter 1 - Discovery

It had been… what, six months now?

That sounded about right. Six months since he'd given up his powers to stop Aizen. Evil little bastard that he was, it had taken everything Ichigo had to stop the traitor.

Even his best and deepest friends. Ichigo wouldn't have been so hurt by the loss of his powers if he hadn't also lost Zangetsu and his Hollow at the same time. It _hurt_ , knowing that they were gone… and because they were 'mere' Zanpakuto spirits, they probably weren't even in Soul Society. They were just _gone_.

Ichigo shivered at the thought, pulling his jacket up around him as he traipsed back home through the wet and the damp. It was raining, of course, but he paid that no mind. He'd come to expect it, at the end of each and every school day.

He was used to the rain by now.

Slowly, he found himself arriving back at the clinic where he lived, and he hesitantly pushed the door open. It was unlocked, which wasn't unexpected as of late.

Karin had made quite the habit out of not locking up behind herself whenever she went out to train with Urahara. She also still thought that Ichigo didn't know about her new work as a Substitute Shinigami, but that was totally wrong, of course. Ichigo, as her big brother, knew everything about it.

He both envied and wanted to protect her from the spiritual world, but there was nothing to be done about those feelings. He was powerless.

"Heeey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded mutely at his father, not bothering to respond. His dad had quite conspicuously neglected to assault Ichigo, which was only one of the many changes which had come over his life since he'd lost his powers.

Without his Reiatsu, he wasn't strong enough to fight back against his father, an ex-Shinigami captain. And without the constant fighting in his life, his eclectic Hakuda skills had fallen by the wayside.

"Come on, Ichigo, talk to me! How was your day?"

"It was fine." Ichigo shot back dully. "Orihime asked Uryuu out again. He turned her down, but the look on his face was hilarious."

Isshin, quite thankfully, spared Ichigo his ranting on how 'Ishida was becoming a man'.

Ichigo paced through the kitchen, setting his backpack down by the door and rustling through the pantry for something to eat.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo looked up, upon finding nothing to make, and saw Yuzu beaming at him from the table. He tried to paste a grin upon his face, but couldn't work one up.

"Hi, Yuzu."

Her smile faltered slightly as Ichigo paced away and strode up to his room.

"Home sweet home…" He sighed bitterly. Even Kon was gone, having absconded back to Urahara's shop, where the green-hatted man was undoubtedly running horrible experiments on the Mod-Soul and his lion plushy.

Ichigo threw himself onto the bed, and resisted the urge to weep. He didn't weep, he was Ichigo Kurosaki! He was fine!

The fact that Orihime had asked Uryuu out while they were returning from hunting Hollows was irrelevant. It was no reason to mope, and feel isolated from his old friends!

The trees outside the house groaned under the weight of the wind and the rain, branches battering against the windows of the home.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to dream. No dreams were forthcoming, and neither was sleep.

 _knock-knock_

Ichigo cracked an eye open and turned to the door, where Yuzu was looking into the room.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo said, completely lying through his teeth. She didn't buy it, walking in and sitting next to Ichigo on the bed.

"No you're not." Yuzu snorted in a rather boyish manner. "You look like heck, Ichi-nii. Can I do anything to help?"

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo opened his mouth and didn't lie to his siblings.

"...no. You can't help me with this."

She nodded sadly, then grabbed him in a hug.

"Okay."

Yuzu departed, casting a sad glance over her shoulder. Ichigo managed to smile under her gaze, before dropping it as soon as she was gone.

 _Honestly, you're getting pathetic, Ichigo._

He sighed and leaned back against the comforter of his bed, and then -

A tremendous crash echoed through his room as the wind outside the clinic blew a tree down; and it tore through the window and the roof of the clinic.

Ichigo barely had the breath to scream as the trunk of the tree collapsed against his torso, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Then something snapped with a sickening _crunch_ , and he died on the spot.

* * *

Kyoka Suigetsu smiled as she looked on at the Hogyoku's antics within Ichigo's Inner World.

"Pew! Pewpewpew! Whiirrrrrrrrrblam!"

 _God, she's a brat, but she's also just a little kid…_

 _A_ mouthy _little kid, but still a little kid. I wonder what happened to her, which made her so different from how she was when she was bonded to Aizen..._

Kyoka used her illusions to summon up a horde of imaginary robots and kaiju, throwing them at the little purple-haired girl. The child in question _evolved_ , flesh growing outwards in waves dotted with eyes and mouths to fall upon the illusions like a crashing avalanche.

"This is fun! Make more of those things for me, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

Kyoka laughed half-heartedly, as she looked upon the carnage. It looked somewhat like the Hogyoku - who had taken a form like a hybrid between Cthulhu and an iridescent butterfly - was duking it out with an illusionary Godzilla, ripping up the horizontal buildings which comprised Ichigo's Inner World.

As fun as it was to play with the transcendent little girl, it was still just a distraction from their deeper problems. Kyoka gladly obliged the child, summoning an array of illusional flying saucers for the Hogyoku to battle with, just so that the Hogyoku wouldn't have to worry about the issues at hand.

(The two of them had become quite familiar with the pop culture of the World of the Living, after watching the world through Ichigo's eyes for several months.)

They were still dying, because while they were bonded with Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't bonded to them. The Hogyoku would probably survive in _some_ form or another, being a supernatural and immortal rock, but Kyoka Suigetsu didn't have that luxury.

Damn it all.

She looked upwards with surprise when a sudden spiritual tremor shook the landscape of the Inner World. Then a shattering noise echoed out, like a Chain of Fate being torn in two.

"That's not good."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, noting that his Inner World extended upwards and around him, with glassy blue skyscrapers punching through waves of rain and water.

"Huh."

Maybe his life was flashing before his eyes? Yeah, that would explain it. It wouldn't explain why Zangetsu and his Hollow were absent, though.

"It's nice to see this place again." Ichigo whispered absentmindedly. He'd tried to reach his Inner World through meditation, and any number of other means, but his Soulscape had disappeared along with his spiritual powers.

"Is it really that nice? I'd assumed that all this water was a bad thing."

Ichigo froze up as a feminine lilting tone intruded on his thoughts. Startled, he whirled about to face the speaker… a completely unremarkable female figure, striding towards him.

"Yeah, I know I must look pretty strange. Sorry about that."

Ichigo examined her appearance (in a completely un-perverted way), but his gaze practically slid off of her body; she was just so _boring_. Average height, average brown hair, average brown eyes, average-shaped face, average body shape.

"Er… who are you-"

His words were cut short as a small form grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"Ichi-nii!"

He almost thought it was Yuzu or Karin, but they were too small. And their voice was too watery and resonant.

"You're alright!"

 _I'm alright? I… oh._

Ichigo looked at the woman in front of him, gazing at her carefully. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Damn, he always assumed he would go out to a Hollow… not to something as mundane as a tree. His Hollow would have a field day if he were to see this.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… yes." The average-looking woman confirmed.

"Are you… what, the Shinigami sent to take me to Soul Society? Is this what a Konso looks like from the inside?"

The woman laughed. Ichigo had always thought it was silly to describe a laugh in such terms… but her voice really did sound like chiming crystal bells.

"Hardly. I'm no Shinigami."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "So, then… who are you?" He turned around to face the child around his waist. "And who are _you_?"

She was a little girl in a pure-white outfit, reminiscent of an Espada's garb. Her deep purple eyes and hair glinted, her hair damp with the rain around them and her eyes lit up with mischievous schemes. She was also grinning… grinning the same way Urahara might.

And, of course, there was a shiny purple rock imbedded in her chest.

 _Oh. Shit._

"H-Hogyoku!?"

"That's me!" She cried dramatically, burrowing into his chest and looking up at him with adoring eyes.

 _What. The. Hell._

"I… er…." Ichigo began, glancing around his Inner World. Thankfully, Aizen hadn't followed the Hogyoku in making a reappearing act. Which was quite the relief. "I'm… glad that you're alive?"

"Don't be silly, Ichi-nii. Of course I'm alive!" She said with an incandescent smile. Ichigo shivered at the _Ichi-nii_ comment. She was acting just like Karin or Yuzu.  "It's a good thing I'm not sealed up, though, because that would really be annoying."

"...right?" Ichigo trailed off, as if he agreed with her words. Really, though, he was near-panicking. "But, uh, what are you doing here?"

"You wanted the power to protect, and your will was stronger than Aizen's. You're also a lot nicer, so I didn't resist in fulfilling your will."

Ichigo's heart stopped. "You mean… I… you gave me my powers back?"

"Not exactly." The girl said, casting her eyes away.

"Okay then, well, tell me what's going on! Both of you!" Ichigo said, directing his eyes to the average, brown-haired woman. "Who are you?"

His mind was reeling and rolling, shattering into pieces.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me." She says slowly. "Although we've crossed blades before, you've never seen me manifest. You know me best as Kyoka Suigetsu. It's good to finally meet you."

 _What. The. Fucking. Hell._

"H-how!?" Ichigo whispered.

"You can blame the Hogyoku for that." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "You wished for power, and I wished to survive after Aizen threw me away. So… the Hogyoku acted to fulfill your will to power and my will to survive, taking my spirit and implanting it in yours. I've… I've been acting as a surrogate Zanpakuto spirit, but I haven't been able to make headway in trying to restore your powers."

Ichigo's heart clenched. "If you're my Zanpakuto spirit, then… what happened to Zangetsu? Did he and my Hollow really disappear?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I know how hard it is to lose a part of yourself."

A tremor shook their Inner World, and Ichigo's hand rose to his chest with the pain of Encroachment.

"I'm… I'm Hollowfying." He realized, speaking in a distant tone of voice.

"Yes. You have a lot of spiritual potential, and the more powerful a spirit could grow to become, the faster the Hollowfication process ensues."

Ichigo winced. He was really dead… and he was going to become a Hollow.

He was never going to see his friends and family again.

"I guess I really don't have any powers of my own." Ichigo mused softly. "If I was a Shinigami again, I wouldn't have a Chain of Fate which could be Encroached."

Kyoka Suigetsu approached him, practically swimming through the rain around them. "I could… I could give you some powers back."

Ichigo whipped around to face her. "What?"

"I've become your Zan spirit, but we aren't fully bonded the way you were with Zangetsu, and the way Aizen was with me. If we fully bonded, then I could replenish your Reiatsu and give you the spiritual power to escape Hollowfication."

He _wanted_ to believe her, so badly. But… what if it was a trick of some kind?

"Why are you doing this? I can't imagine you like me very much."

She shrugged. "I don't want to die, which is certainly going to happen if you become a Hollow, which generally precludes having a Zanpakuto spirit. You don't trust me?"

"No." Ichigo whispered. _And I don't want to dishonor my memories of Zangetsu for this girl._

"Is it so bad, the idea of taking my powers?"

"I don't know." Ichigo replied. He really _didn't_ know.

But could he afford to say no? What would his family think, if he died and Hollowfied before they could save him? If he had the opportunity to survive (as a spirit, albeit) and didn't take it, what would his friends think?

What would _he_ think of himself, if he looked back one day after turning down this opportunity to regain his purpose of protecting?

"...okay, how do we do this?"

Her Shikai form appeared in her off-hand, and she brandished it at him. "You know how Rukia stabbed you in the heart to give you her powers?"

 _Seriously!?_

"Yes, I remember."

"It's just like that." She said seriously. He cringed, and the Hogyoku shuddered in fear. "But you know that this isn't something we can go back from, right?"

That gave him pause for a few moments, before his old friend's creed came back to him.

" _Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

What would Zangetsu think if Ichigo turned his back on those teachings?

He nodded in confirmation. "Do it."

Her appearance morphed as she unraveled the illusion around her, revealing her as a pale woman with forest-green hair and eyes. She ran him through in an instant, and it only hurt a tiny little bit.

* * *

Isshin looked upwards from his place in the clinic as a crashing noise echoed throughout the house. Ichigo's miniscule Reiatsu flared up, before being cut short.

 _Oh no._

"Ichigo!"

He didn't even bother to dismiss his patient, and he dispensed with all subtleties, using Shunpo to flicker into his son's room in moments.

His son lied crushed underneath a tree. More precisely, Ichigo's shattered _body_ lied under the tree, and his soul had been pushed away, and was unconscious on the floor. The Chain of Fate was quickly Encroaching.

"Oh, god, no…"

Isshin had no time to even say goodbye. He exited his Gigai, drawing Engetsu and preparing for a Konso.

Then, miracle of miracles, the Chain of Fate folded up and withdrew into Ichigo's chest. No surge of Hollow Reiatsu was forthcoming, and Ichigo opened his eyes, blinking owlishly.

The orange-haired teen turned to the body on the bed, then looked down his shirt, where a gentle purple glow was emanating from somewhere on his chest.

"Huh. I guess that wasn't a dream after all."

Isshin's jaw dropped. "Ichigo? Your powers? You…?"

"About that… you think Urahara could have a Gigai ready any time soon?"


End file.
